


Astralis

by delightts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Hóquei no gelo, LEIA AS NOTAS INICIAIS ANTES DE COMEÇAR!!!!!! SERIOOOO, M/M, Parallel Universes, Sports, Star Wars References, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts
Summary: Realidades paralelas, esferas coloridas, finais felizes e um garoto apaixonado pelas estrelas.(*LEIA AS NOTAS INICIAIS ANTES DE INICIAR*)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Astralis

**Author's Note:**

> **AVISOS**  
> \- a ideia dessa história partiu de várias coisas e uma delas foi o fato de todo mundo comparar a aparência do kyungsoo com a da chaeyoung (rosé do blackpink) no twitter e em como ele são parecidos. eu super concordo com isso e pra mim eles são muito iguais com a diferença do cabelo longo. então, nessa fic, os dois serão irmãos gêmeos, o que me leva ao segundo aviso;  
> \- sei que tem gente que não de misturar idols na hora de ler fanfics, então se isso te incomoda de alguma forma peço por favor que não leia apenas para deixar comentários negativos sobre isso. caso você ainda se interesse mas tem algo contra a rosé, sinta-se livre para imagina-la como qualquer outra pessoa, apenas saiba que ela é a irmã gêmea do kyungsoo nessa história antes de começar a ler (ela também será a única idol além do exo nessa fic, todos os outros personagens são originais).  
> \- o couple dessa fic é baeksoo e a história é sobre eles (obviamente) mas tem um side couple que foi necessário incluir para o desenvolvimento e o contraste de algumas coisas no enredo dessa fic (se você ler irá entender hehehe). esse couple é chanrose. sobre isso: não, eu não shippo os dois de nenhuma forma mas como era necessário o melhor amigo da kyungsoo gostar da rosé nessa fic eu escolhi o chanyeol. se você também não gosta ou se sente desconfortável com isso peço que não leia também apenas para criticar esse ponto, mas se ainda se interessar pela história apesar de não curtir o casal, como eu disse antes, sinta-se livre para imagina-los como quiser.  
> \- essa história terá 20 capítulos no total e eu já tenho 10 escritos. mesmo assim, não tenho data fixa para atualização pois estou em ano de tcc na faculdade e até porque essa fic era até para ser postada durante o ano passado então não existe um cronograma para ela.  
> \- se você já leu alguma história minha, sabe que nada é betado então me desculpem eventuais erros que podem ser encontrados durante a leitura :/
> 
> acredito que seja isso, desculpem essa nota inicial gigante mas eu só queria informa sobre a parte da chaeyoung e o side couple dessa fic que nem aparece direito na verdade mas que pode levar ao desconforto de alguém.  
> enfim, obrigada se você leu até aqui e ainda sim irá ler astralis, eu dediquei bastante tempo nessa história e espero que você goste do resultado, boa leitura 😊

Kyungsoo encarou a mensagem de texto mais uma vez antes de decidir bloquear a tela do celular e voltar para sua maratona de The Office. Ele tinha feito uma lista dos melhores episódios do seriado — segundo alguns fóruns da internet — e pretendia riscar todos os números antes da meia noite. 

Sim, esse havia sido o melhor jeito que ele tinha conseguido encontrar para passar a virada da década que não envolvesse sua família, um jantar idiota ou um prêmio científico idiota de sua irmã gêmea idiota. 

Todo ano era a mesma coisa na casa dos Dos, as comemorações de fim de ano _sempre_ eram acompanhadas de jantar todo cheio de frescuras com os sócios de Changsoo, o patriarca da família, para agradecer pelos bons frutos e lucros da empresa naquele ano além de bajular alguns acionistas para que eles não dessem com o pé atrás e tirassem toda a grana da Corporação CK. De quebra, Kyungsoo ainda tinha que aturar todos lambendo o chão por onde Chaeyoung, sua irmã gêmea, passasse, além das incontáveis comparações entre os dois que, nessa altura do campeonato, ele já sabia de cor.

“ _Chaeyoung é tão bonita e inteligente, Kyungsoo deveria seguir seu exemplo._ ”

“ _Chaeyoung entrou para o curso de medicina em primeiro lugar! Por que Kyungsoo não se esforçou como sua irmã?_ ”

“ _Chaeyoung é a favorita dos professores da universidade. Qual a graduação que Kyungsoo está cursando mesmo?_ ”

“ _Chaeyoung é tão envolvida com a comunidade científica e com projetos sociais. Quando é que Kyungsoo vai começar a demonstrar interesse por algo também?”_

Chaeyoung isso, Chaeyoung aquilo, _grr!_ Kyungsoo ficava enjoado só de lembrar. 

Para piorar, esse ano a estrelinha dourada da família Do iria levar um prêmio idiota que tinha ganhado para o jantar de fim de ano dos Dos, afim de se exibir e esfregar em sua cara como ela conseguiu o primeiro lugar de um concurso idiota de um artigo idiota que ela escreveu sobre alguma coisa científica demais para o cérebro pequeno e com um vocabulário limitado de Kyungsoo (que se resumia à palavra idiota quando ele ficava nervoso) entender, mas que ele podia apostar que era _idiota_ também. 

Depois de ler a décima sétima mensagem de texto de sua mãe só nas últimas duas horas, perguntando se ele iria aparecer na festa, Kyungsoo estava quase surtando como a Angela no primeiro episódio especial de Natal de The Office. Se ele aparecesse por lá, tinha certeza que começaria a arrancar os enfeites de Natal da árvore grande e imponente do jardim da mansão dos pais e começar a jogá-los contra os convidados, mais ou menos como acontecia no episódio pausado em seu notebook.

Ele realmente não estava nem aí se sua ausência no evento fosse causar _uma vergonha para a imagem da família Do_ — palavras de sua mãe —, não é como se sua presença fosse fazer alguma diferença ou como se algum convidado, ou até mesmo seus pais, fosse prestar atenção em si ou se interessar nas coisas que ele andava fazendo na universidade quando Chaeyoung chegasse com toda sua glória de estudante de medicina da SNU. Provavelmente iriam perder o interesse em si assim que ele dissesse que estava na faculdade de artes liberais da KAIST, bem longe de uma instituição da liga SKY, como sua irmã.

Todo ano era a mesma coisa, e antes disso, quando eles estavam no ensino médio, não era muito diferente também. 

O boletim de Chaeyoung sempre foi azul, ela era boa em esportes, era representante de turma, líder de pelo menos três comitês estudantis por ano, participava dos debates do clube de política, conseguia os papéis principais em todas as peças de primavera e sempre era eleita a rainha do baile de outono. Kyungsoo não a julgava por esse último já que era bem fácil conseguir votos quando você estava e falava com todos os grupos sociais do colégio e todos te adoravam.

Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo era… o melhor que ele podia ser. Na verdade, ele sempre tentou ser o seu melhor, mesmo que não gostasse muito de estudar como sua irmã ou que fosse difícil brilhar por si próprio quando ela era um talento natural tão grande que chegava a ofuscar-lo. 

No fundo, Kyungsoo nunca chegou a realmente odiar Chaeyoung por ela ser essa força da natureza imbatível (talvez só um pouquinho quando ela ficou mais alta que ele durante o primeiro ano, mas agora eles já tinham a mesma altura novamente, Kyungsoo com alguns centímetros a mais, se isso contasse para algo). 

Provavelmente, todo aquele sentimento entre os dois e principalmente pela parte de Kyungsoo tinha a ver com o fato de Chaeyoung ter nascido primeiro e Kyungsoo ter demorado mais uns bons minutos no ventre de sua mãe, quase como se não quisesse vir ao mundo sabendo que as coisas aqui não seriam nada fáceis. Porém ele não tinha muita certeza disso, Chaeyoung sempre foi melhor em biologia do que si afinal de contas.

O problema de fato era que, desde o seu segundo ano na universidade, Kyungsoo vinha se cansando de tudo aquilo. Por quanto tempo mais teria que viver na sombra de sua irmã? Ele também queria fazer coisas incríveis e ser reconhecido por elas, caramba! Mesmo que essas coisas não envolvessem modificar DNAs ou achar a cura do câncer e sim desenhar HQs de ficção-científica.

Agora, prestes a concluir o seu último ano, ele havia decidido que aquilo bastava. Não iria mais se submeter àquelas situações. E, não ir ao jantar de ano novo organizado por sua família, seria o primeiro ato de sua pequena revolução.

Ele até tentou uma última vez na semana passada quando foi comemorar o Natal com seus pais em um outro jantar organizado por eles — este para líderes políticos e donos de organizações não governamentais, ‘ _É bom se dar bem como todo mundo quando se estava no meio dos negócios’_ , seu pai havia dito —, mas desistiu no momento em que sua irmã chegou atrasada por conta do plantão que fazia no hospital universitário e que acabou a prendendo além de seu horário quando teve que cuidar de uma criança com diabetes que teve uma reação glicêmica por conta dos doces natalinos.

A noite inteira se resumiu a como Chaeyoung era incrível, um anjo imaculado que estaria pronta para sacrificar o próprio Natal se isso significasse salvar o de uma garotinha inocente. 

_Ugh!_

Kyungsoo não aguentou nem até a hora da sobremesa, disse que estava com dor de cabeça e se retirou sem nenhum protesto de seus pais, voltando para o dormitório da universidade para passar o resto do feriado no refeitório com os estudantes estrangeiros que não voltaram para casa, como deveria ter feito desde o início.

O lance era que nem seus próprios pais ligavam muito para a sua presença, só esperavam que ele aparecesse por no mínimo uma hora por uma simples questão de etiqueta. Na verdade, eles inventariam qualquer desculpa para se livrar de si depois disso. O fato não chegava a ser triste, era apenas a realidade, uma que ele acabou se acostumando com o tempo visto que a preferência de seus pais era óbvia.

O que levava Kyungsoo de volta para o presente momento: sentado em sua cama de solteiro minúscula, com um saco de Cheetos de queijo e uma lata de Sprite, enquanto maratonava a melhor série de comédia de todos os tempos, segundo ele mesmo.

Era um jeito meio deprimente de comemorar a virada de uma década para outra? Talvez. Kyungsoo poderia sair para beber em Itaewon ou ficar com os estudantes estrangeiros mais uma vez, mas ele não estava muito afim de nenhuma dessas coisas. Não era como se ele tivesse muito do que se orgulhar ou feito muitas coisas durante a última década que merecessem ser comemoradas com gritos altos e champanhe. Iria passar o último dia de 2019 como passou o resto dos últimos dez anos. 

Além do mais, Kyungsoo estava confiante que mudaria de vida no próximo ano e na próxima década. Iria se formar e já estava atrás de alguns estágios e empregos para se bancar sozinho, sem depender dos pais para mais nada — estes que ainda pagavam despesas básicas para si como comida e transporte. Mudaria-se com Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, para um apartamento e depois de batalhar em alguns cargos menores, se tornaria um ilustrador famoso de sua própria WebToon. Ele até mesmo já possuía um enredo que vinha trabalhando desde que havia entrado na universidade.

Consistia na história de um garoto completamente apaixonado pelo espaço e que se tornou um astronauta aos 12 anos. Ele viajava pelo espaço enfrentando monstros e vilões em sua espaçonave onde toda a tripulação era composta por mulheres que, quando não estavam ajudando o protagonista a salvar a galáxia, tocavam em uma banda de punk rock espacial. 

Kyungsoo adorava ficção-científica e já tinha ideia para uns quatro volumes da série que iam desde universos paralelos com diversas linhas do tempo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, até uma guerra espacial que envolvia viagens no tempo e dragões que também eram zumbis.

Ele não sabia de onde tinha tirado ideia para aquele enredo; na verdade ela sempre esteve ali desde que Kyungsoo começou a tomar gosto pelo desenho e pela ilustração. Aquela história já era uma parte de si, como um terceiro braço ou um segundo coração. Não via a hora de focar 100% de seu tempo em desenvolvê-la. 

Kyungsoo voltou sua atenção para a tela de seu computador e assistiu mais dois episódios do seriado até seu colega de quarto escancarar a porta do quarto, fazendo a luz do corredor ir direto para o seu rosto e arder seus olhos (Chanyeol nunca foi muito delicado). 

A figura de 1,85 metros de altura parada em sua porta era apenas uma silhueta alta e assustadora contra a luz, isso é claro, até ela dizer alguma coisa.

“Meu deus, esse lugar está fedendo a chulé.”

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos antes de respondê-lo. “Abra a janela se quiser, não vou parar de comer meu Cheetos por causa de você.”

“Tudo bem, eu não vou demorar. Só vim para trocar de roupa.” Chanyeol fechou a porta e caminhou até seu guarda-roupa.

Kyungsoo e Chanyeol se conheciam desde o ensino fundamental. O Park tinha asma e ficava no banco durante a aula de educação física junto com Kyungsoo, que só era péssimo em esportes mesmo — sempre foi — e que preferia muito mais fazer só a parte teórica da matéria para tirar a nota média e não reprovar do que ficar suando enquanto corria igual a um animal selvagem na quadra de seu colégio. 

Eles começaram a conversar meio que do nada quando Chanyeol elogiou o vans verde limão de Kyungsoo e perguntou onde ele tinha comprado. Eles descobriram que gostavam dos mesmos quadrinhos, animes e bandas, mas discordam quando o assunto era seriados e livros — Chanyeol gostava dos de fantasia e Kyungsoo dos de ficção-científica, obviamente.

Mas isso não foi nenhum problema para os dois, que começaram a passar todo o período de educação física conversando sobre os últimos jogos que compraram e dividindo um fone do iPod de Chanyeol que tocava The Killers no último volume e alguns dos hits de do Destiny’s Child e da Hilary Duff entre eles. 

Eles acabaram indo para a mesma escola no ensino médio e desde então não se separaram mais. Kyungsoo até achou que isso aconteceria quando eles se formassem e eventualmente por conta da paixonite do Park por sua irmã que surgiu durante o segundo ano do ensino médio e que não deixava o mais alto ficar na mesmo cômodo que Chaeyoung sem gaguejar, derrubar alguma coisa ou precisar usar sua bombinha.

Apesar de Chanyeol nunca ter se confessado, Kyungsoo teve medo de que se o amigo finalmente fizesse, pararia de falar consigo e Chaeyoung roubaria a única e última coisa realmente boa em sua vida que era aquela amizade. 

Park o garantiu que se esse dia chegasse _jamais_ faria isso (ele era do tipo amizade antes de qualquer garota) e que aquilo não importava muito porque ele pararia de gostar dela quando se formassem e fossem para universidades diferentes. Kyungsoo duvidava que essa última parte tivesse se tornado realidade.

“Você não tem aquele lance com a sua família hoje?” o Park perguntou enquanto começava a trocar a calça de moletom cinza para uma jeans com buracos no joelho.

“Sim, mas eu não vou.”

“Olha, olha, isso é mesmo o que eu estou pensando? Do Kyungsoo se rebelando contra a dinastia Do? Como sua mãe reagiu a isso?”

“Ela não gostou muito, mas não posso fazer nada. Não estou afim de passar mais um ano novo na sombra da minha irmã. Acho que no final meus pais nem vão ligar muito se eu aparecer ou não, provavelmente vão inventar alguma desculpa para a minha ausência.”

Chanyeol apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto amarrava o cadarço de seu tênis, ele já conhecia aquele drama dos gêmeos Do de cabo a rabo.

“E você vai ficar aqui sem fazer nada de interessante?”

“Mas eu estou fazendo algo interessante, tô assistindo The Office.”

“Como eu disse, nada de interessante.”

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos novamente. Ele e Chanyeol ainda discordavam sobre os melhores seriados. Na categoria comédia, o mais alto preferia Friends e achava o enredo e a edição de The Office sem nexo; Kyungsoo o achava um idiota de gosto duvidoso por criticar aquela obra de arte da televisão e gostar de Friends, tipo: ‘ _sério? aquele programa nem era tão engraçado assim’_.

“Quer ir comigo e com os caras no Mars World?” 

“Hmmm, não estou muito afim não.” Kyungsoo respondeu e afundou um pouco mais em sua cama.

Mars World era um parque de diversões que ficava na divisa de Seul com Bucheon e que tinha como tema o espaço sideral — não era atoa que se chamava _mundo de marte_. 

Honestamente, aquele era um de seus lugares preferidos no mundo inteiro, e de Chanyeol também. Eles costumavam matar aula no colegial quando não estavam afim de ouvir as baboseiras do Sr. Kang sobre hidrogênio e ligações iônicas e pegavam o trem da linha 5, direto para Gawanak, para passarem a tarde se divertindo no parque. Era demais!

O lugar tinha brinquedos comuns como montanha russa, carrinho de bate bate, carrossel e roda gigante, como qualquer outro parque de diversões, porém todos com tema de cosmos, planetas, alienígenas e todas essas coisas legais sobre a galáxia. Também tinham alguns brinquedos originais feitos somente para o parque como um chamado _Buraco Negro_ que realmente tinha a forma de um buraco negro e que era o preferido dos dois melhores amigos. 

Kyungsoo nunca entendeu muito de astrofísica ou até física básica para falar a verdade, mas achava aquele lugar irado. Na verdade, _ainda_ acha, mesmo não sendo mais um adolescente que cabula aula por achar uma matéria ou tópico chato — essa parte ele conseguiu melhorar na universidade por estar estudando algo que realmente gostava.

“Ah, qual é, Soo, não acredito que você vai passar a virada de uma década sozinho nesse dormitório fedido e assistindo essa série ruim.” Chanyeol já estava pronto, mas se sentou na própria cama desleixadamente como se não tivesse nenhum lugar para ir. 

Kyungsoo observou o melhor amigo e depois desviou os olhos para os posters colados na parede do lado do quarto dele. O de Game Of Thrones com uma imagem de Daenerys Targaryen já estava com mais de uma das pontas rasgadas pelo tempo e pela fita adesiva que foi colocada diversas vezes. Já o de Hobbit e de O Trono de Vidro ainda brilhavam em verniz, Chanyeol tinha os ganhado de Natal de sua irmã mais velha e colado na parede assim que voltou da casa de seus pais no feriado. Ele teve que tirar um dos posters de Harry Potter para fazer isso, mas não se importou muito. Chanyeol disse para Kyungsoo que andava decepcionado demais com as declarações de J. K. Rowling ultimamente de qualquer forma.

O lado do quarto do Park era totalmente diferente do de Kyungsoo. Enquanto o do mais alto tinha todos esses pôsteres e prateleiras cheias de livros de fantasia, com vários objetos de decoração super nerds espalhados e luzinhas que mudavam de verde para roxo e azul em um ciclo sem fim, o lado de Kyungsoo tinha apenas dois pôsteres — um de De Volta Para o Futuro e outro do The Maine, sua banda favorita de todos os tempo — e três prateleiras abarrotadas de DVDs de filmes e documentários de, pasmem, ficção-científica.

Kyungsoo gostava de como o quarto deles era. Era como se dois mundos totalmente diferentes se encontrassem no mesmo lugar e dessem certo.

O edredom de Chanyeol era do Rilakkuma, o de Kyungsoo era apenas verde escuro. No criado mudo de Chanyeol tinha anime figures do Cedrico — seu personagem favorito da saga de bruxos — e de Chihiro, do Studio Ghibli; no de Kyungsoo, três vasos de plantas em cima de alguns livros velhos. 

A mesa de Chanyeol tinha mangas empilhados em um canto e era super organizada com post-its coloridos, cronogramas e mapas mentais; a de Kyungsoo parecia ter sofrido com a passagem de um furacão, cheia de embalagens de comida, peças de roupas para lavar e qualquer outra coisa que ele jogasse ali.

Eles eram diferentes. Kyungsoo adorava.

“Me diga um motivo _realmente_ bom para você não querer ir ao Mars World comigo e preferir ficar aqui essa noite que eu juro que te deixo em paz.”

Kyungsoo sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas não tinha um motivo _realmente_ bom para dar. 

Sinceramente? Ele só queria evitar a aglomeração de pessoas e se isolar em seu mundinho que cheirava a Cheetos de queijo. Além do mais, estava congelando lá fora e os brinquedos mais legais do parque, aqueles que faziam você se mijar nas calças de medo, provavelmente estariam fechados por conta da neve.

“Por que você quer tanto que eu vá?”

“Por que você quer tanto não ir?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Ai, fala sério, Soo. É noite de ano novo, caramba! Vai ser legal, o pessoal do parque preparou até uma queima de fogos. Me disseram que vão ter alguns em formato de foguete, quero ver se é verdade.”

Provavelmente não era.

“E quem vai além de você?” Kyungsoo perguntou desinteressado.

“Eu chamei o Jongin e ele vai levar a namorada nova dele, que vai levar a melhor amiga dela. Ah, o astroboy544 também vai, na verdade a ideia foi dele.”

“Astro-o-que?”

“Ah, é um cara com quem eu jogo PUBG. Ele mora por perto e perguntou se eu tinha algum plano pra hoje e se eu estava afim de ir com ele e com alguns amigos ao Mars.”

“Você vai sair com um cara que conheceu online?” Kyungsoo perguntou meio indignado apesar de aquilo parecer algo _bem_ Chanyeol.

“Sim, o que tem? A gente joga junto há uns sete ou oito meses, ele é bem legal.”

“Você pelo menos já falou com ele fora da sala desse jogo ou pelo menos viu a cara do sujeito?”

“Ai, Soo, mas é claro que sim” ele riu do exagero de Kyungsoo, que estava se sentindo uma mãe preocupada depois de ler vários artigos sobre tráfico humano naquelas comunidades online de mães de classe média que não tinham nada para fazer o dia todo além de navegar pelo Facebook. “A gente se segue no Instagram e tudo. Prometo que ele não é nenhum serial killer.”

“Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Ele pode ter pego fotos de um banco de imagens na internet.”

“Se te consola e te deixa menos preocupado, eu estava jogando com ele agora a pouco na lan house e a gente conversou um pouco por chamada de vídeo. Na verdade eu acho que vocês até se dariam muito bem.”

“Se ele gostar de Friends igual a você, então acho que não.”

Chanyeol cruzou os braços e fez uma careta esquisita. Kyungsoo achava que ele estava tentando parecer bravo.

“Não tem nada de errado com Friends, você que não sabe apreciar arte.” Disse e Kyungsoo apenas balançou a cabeça não querendo entrar naquela discussão de novo. “Voltando para o que eu estava dizendo, acho que vocês seriam sim ótimos amigos. Eu sei que você é todo esquisito conhecendo gente nova, mas ele é super fácil de se conversar e super aleatório, igualzinho a você. Hoje mesmo a nossa partida acabou depois de ele contar uma história bizarra de como ele perdeu o amor da vida dele em um parque de diversões. Nem eu nem a girlllmighty13 e o redforwce09 conseguimos mais prestar atenção depois que ele começou a contar sobre isso para gente.”

“Chanyeol, você realmente deveria começar a chamar esses seus amigos virtuais pelo nome, eles parecem robôs desse jeito.”

“É, talvez” Ele apenas deu de ombros. “Mas e então? O que me diz? Vai ou fica?”

★★★

Kyungsoo girou o pulso observando a pulseira preta com as letras _M.W._ gravadas em laranja em uma caligrafia que parecia estar derretendo e que escorreria a qualquer momento para sua pele. Chanyeol usava uma igual no braço esquerdo, mas ao invés de ter a constelação de vênus ao lado das duas letras, como a de Kyungsoo, a do Park tinha um par de antenas marcianas.

Isso era o que fazia o Mars tão divertido e especial, não as pulseiras de silicone em si que serviam como ingressos, mas o fato de você ser transportado para uma outra dimensão, um outro mundo, logo no início, enquanto ainda comprava suas entradas. Ir ao Mars era sempre uma experiência, do início ao fim, e Kyungsoo adorava isso.

Já fazia algum tempo que ele não voltava ao parque e ao observar em volta, percebeu que alguns brinquedos tinham sido reorganizados e outros retirados do local. A organização do parque geralmente fazia isso em dezembro, retirava as atrações menos visitadas na mesma época do ano anterior para ter mais espaço para as pessoas circularem, visto que o lugar lotava por conta do recesso escolar e dos feriados.

Eles foram direto ao Pizza Hut que tinha ali, Chanyeol estava morrendo de fome por ter ficado horas jogando sem comer nada e não deixou Kyungsoo dar mais nenhum passo antes de colocar um pedaço de pizza de pepperoni na boca.

Apesar de ser uma franquia mundialmente famosa, os frequentadores do Mars acabavam chamando o restaurante de Pizza Planet — como em Toy Story — por conta do tema do parque e também porque tinha um saturno gigante no letreiro vermelho do lugar. Kyungsoo tinha certeza que aquilo foi propositalmente feito pela equipe de marketing do parque.

Kyungsoo ficou na fila do caixa 3 enquanto Chanyeol ficou na do caixa 5, quem chegasse no balcão primeiro chamava o outro, o que foi o caso de Kyungsoo. 

"Cara, eu poderia comer esse restaurante inteiro agora.” Chanyeol comentou distraidamente enquanto eles esperavam o pedido ficar pronto. Uma brotinho para o Park e um milkshake de chocolate para o Do. Kyungsoo não se importava muito se era inverno e os termômetros da cidade marcavam temperaturas negativas, sempre preferiu tomar sorvete no inverno mesmo.

“Você deveria levar algum lanche para a lan house se vai passar mais de cinco horas lá dentro jogando.”

“Eu sei, eu sei, mãe. Dessa vez eu esqueci mesmo.” Ele se afastou para pegar o pedido quando a senha 197 piscou no painel. “Tem certeza que não quer uma fatia? Aposto que tá melhor que qualquer prato chique sendo servido agora no jantar dos seus pais.”

“Não, valeu. Eu to sem fome.” Culpa do Cheetos de queijo tamanho família que ele havia comido quase inteiro. “Mas, realmente, estar aqui é bem melhor do que estar com os meus pais e os sócios deles agora.”

“Tem certeza? Ainda dá tempo de voltar para a sobremesa.” Chanyeol deu uma mordida em sua pizza enquanto eles voltavam a caminhar e Kyungsoo fez uma careta de nojo vendo os modos do melhor amigo. 

“Tenho. Totalmente e completamente. Não estou mais afim de ser apenas a sombra da Chaeyoung para eles, ou para todo mundo na verdade.”

“Lá vem você de novo com esse papo de sombra e gêmeo errado.”

“Mas é verdade!” Kyungsoo protestou depois de engolir um pouco de seu milkshake. “Não precisa mentir para me agradar só porque você é meu melhor amigo.”

“Tá. Talvez ela tenha mais _facilidade_ para fazer algumas coisas que você não tenha, mas isso não quer dizer que você não é bom em algo ou que os seus pais te odeiam.”

“Eu sei que eles não me odeiam realmente, mas também sei que preferem a Chaeyoung ou que gostariam mais de mim se eu fosse uns 10% mais parecido com ela.”

“Mas é claro que vocês são parecidos, vocês são gêmeos.”

“Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer” Kyungsoo rolou os olhos e sugou mais uma vez o líquido de seu copo.

É claro que Chanyeol sabia o que Kyungsoo queria dizer. Ele só queria dar uma de engraçadinho para aliviar a tensão, como sempre fez e como Kyungsoo sempre apreciou o fato de que ele faria, porque no fundo sabia que o que o Do dizia era verdade e queria proteger os sentimentos do outro.

Eles deram mais alguns passos em silêncio enquanto Chanyeol comia e tentava não derrubar as rodelas de pepperonis de sua pizza no chão — falhando miseravelmente quatro vezes depois de escorregar em um montinho de neve cumulada no chão e soltando palavrões em todas elas — até o Park se pronunciar novamente.

“Você já tentou olhar pelo outro lado? Tipo, como a Chaeyoung enxerga toda essa situação?”

“Como assim?”

“Sabe, você tem todo esse complexo sobre ser o gêmeo inútil e menos inteligente e interessante entre os dois, mas você já se perguntou como é para ela ser tão perfeita?”

Kyungsoo soltou um resmungo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais idiota que já tinha ouvido na vida. Até porque era mesmo.

“Tenho certeza que ela está tranquila quanto ao fato de ser uma pessoa perfeita.”

“Não, Soo. Acho que você não entendeu. O que eu quis dizer é que ela sempre foi a filha perfeita e que sempre fez tudo perfeito, por isso sempre esperam isso dela. Perfeição. Você não acha que deve ser difícil para ela também? Ter toda essa pressão em si a todo momento, não poder errar, dar um passo em falso e tomar uma decisão que as pessoas não esperam que ela tome? Nessa última parte você tem bastante vantagem sobre ela.” 

"Como assim?”

“Porque você pode tomar a decisão que quiser para a sua vida sem medo de errar. Por exemplo, ninguém esperava que fosse escolher a faculdade de medicina ou de direito mesmo, então ninguém ficou surpreso quando você decidiu cursar artes liberais.”

Kyungsoo parou de andar no mesmo instante. Ele não acreditava que seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que devia o apoiar estava dizendo aquilo para si. 

Mas é claro que ele poderia tomar a decisão que quisesse na vida sem medo de errar, porque justamente ninguém esperava merda nenhuma de si ou de seu futuro, porque ninguém realmente ligava para o que Kyungsoo iria fazer de sua vida, a não ser que ele fosse mais como Chaeyoung, é claro.

Ele só não acreditava que, de todas as pessoas no mundo, era Chanyeol que estava lhe dizendo aquilo.

"Nossa, valeu mesmo por isso, Chanyeol.”

“O que foi?” O mais alto também parou de andar e virou em sua direção, parecendo realmente confuso.

“Já que estamos analisando um ao outro, acho que esse realmente é o problema de você ser tão grande e consequentemente ter uma língua maior ainda: você nunca sabe a hora de parar de falar.”

O mais alto ainda estava confuso mas agora também parecia ofendido. _Foda-se_ , Kyungsoo não iria retirar o que havia dito. Está bravo e chateado com o outro. Mais chateado do que bravo, na realidade.

“Se fosse para ser grosseiro comigo sem nenhum motivo nem precisava ter vindo, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol fechou a cara na hora e Kyungsoo sentiu a culpa subir pela sua garganta junto com o milkshake que havia tomado. “Vou procurar uma lixeira para jogar isso fora, me espere aqui. Ou não, né.”

O lance com Chanyeol era que sim, ele tinha uma boca gigante cheia de dentes e que às vezes falava mais do que devia, mas que diziam coisas sem pensar muito antes sobre suas palavras. 

Kyungsoo sabia que ele não fazia por mal e que às vezes nem notava quando acontecia, como agora a pouco, mas aquele tópico era sensível para si e qualquer menção de comparação entre si e sua irmã, ainda mais vindo de Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo e que também era apaixonado por Chaeyoung, fazia não só a confiança, ou a falta dela, falar mais alto que sua razão, como também sua insegurança, ciúmes e até mesmo medo subirem a sua cabeça.

No fundo, Kyungsoo morria de medo de perder Chanyeol. Ele nunca foi bom em fazer amizades e o fato do outro estar em sua vida até agora era algo realmente a se comemorar. Ele tinha medo que Chanyeol um dia acordasse e percebesse que escolheu o irmão burro e desinteressante para fazer amizade e logo o trocaria pela brilhante e calorosa Chaeyoung. Porra, ele tinha certeza que isso já estava acontecendo de algum modo no momento que o mais alto confessou para si que gostava de sua irmã.

Por mais que ele quisesse ver seu melhor amigo feliz, sua insegurança sempre aflorava e uma vozinha em sua cabeça sussurrava para si que quando Chanyeol finalmente se confessasse para Chaeyoung — e ela o aceitasse porque _qual é_ , é de Park Chanyeol que estamos falando e ele é um cara incrível —, ele daria as costas para si e iria viver uma vida perfeita cheirando a margaridas ao lado de Chaeyoung. 

Chanyeol se daria conta de seu erro e veria que não tinha mais necessidade de manter a figura humilhante e sem graça de Kyungsoo por perto quando Chaeyoung era tão fantástica e cheia de vida. Era o que todos faziam, afinal.

Aquele pensamento fez seu coração se apertar. Kyungsoo percorreu os olhos pelo parque procurando por Chanyeol — tinha que se desculpar, não poderia arriscar perdê-lo também — mas ele não o encontrou.

Kyungsoo olhou mais uma, duas, três vezes mas nada do Park. 

Havia uma lixeira perto de si a alguns metros e, pela lógica, Chanyeol não deveria ter demorado nem três minutos inteiros para jogar fora a caixa de sua pizza e voltar.

Será que ele tinha o largado ali?

 _Não, é claro que não Kyungsoo, não seja idiota._ Afinal, é de Chanyeol que estamos falando, e ele é um cara incrível. Incrível demais para fazer algo do tipo, algo que _você_ faria.

Mas então porque ele não o encontrava? Tinha uma lixeira ali perto, Chanyeol não precisava ir tão longe para fazer o que deveria. Onde estava seu melhor amigo?

Kyungsoo começou a caminhar por entre as pessoas tentando não se desesperar e afastar aquele pensamento que dizia que foi largado ali por seu melhor amigo. Ele voltou ao Pizza Planet e depois foi até o Cosmos, um dos brinquedos favoritos de Chanyeol no parque, porém não o encontrou.

Quando chegou até uma área do parque chamada Kepler, que imitava o sistema planetário de mesmo nome localizado na constelação de Draco, com barracas que iam desde comidas até jogos de sorte, Kyungsoo já havia sido tomado pelo medo. Podia apostar que seus olhos estavam dez vezes maiores por de trás da armação grossa e preta.

“Perdido, meu querido?”

Kyungsoo virou na direção da voz sem saber exatamente se ela se dirigia a si. 

Era uma mulher, jovem, talvez na casa dos trinta, mas totalmente singular se comparada aos visitantes do parque caminhando em seus casacos grandes de lona para se proteger do frio. O cabelo dela era uma mistura de cores que Kyungsoo nem conseguia descrever, raspado nas duas laterais e amarrado em dois coques no topo da cabeça com grampos que pareciam galhos de árvore. _Ou eram galhos mesmo?_

Ela usava um macacão jeans laranja — laranja do tipo coletes de guardas de trânsito — e seus braços estavam descobertos. Daquele jeito, ela provavelmente iria pegar uma hipotermia até o final da noite.

Kyungsoo apontou para si mesmo quando a mulher não desviou os olhos de si, perguntando se era com ele mesmo que ela falava. Ela fez que sim e, com um gesto, pediu para Kyungsoo se aproximasse da barraca onde ela estava.

A tenda da mulher não era tão grande. Era feita de um tecido grosso e preto com diversas estrelas e constelações bordadas na cor prata, depois de chegar mais perto, Kyungsoo percebeu que era veludo — aquilo deveria ter sido caro. 

Dentro da barraca havia alguns gaveteiros e organizadores de plástico, além alguns cestos de palha, entretanto ele não conseguia ver o que tinha dentro destes últimos pois estavam cobertos por mais decido preto. 

A mulher realmente se destacava ali, ela era como um ponto de colorido em uma tela preta.

Quando ele parou em frente ao balcão, ela se levantou do banco onde estava sentada e repetiu a pergunta.

“Está perdido?”

“Na verdade não. Estou procurando por alguém.”

“Todos nós estamos, não é mesmo?” A mulher riu e Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas confuso. “Talvez eu possa te ajudar, como é a pessoa que você está procurando?”

“Hmm...” Talvez ela tivesse visto Chanyeol passar por ali, era difícil não notar uma pessoa daquele tamanho, valia a pena perguntar. “Ele é bem alto, tipo mais de 1,80, moreno e com olhos e orelhas bem grandes. Bem atrapalhado também, e anda de um jeito engraçado. Está vestindo jeans e uma jaqueta vermelha.”

A mulher comprimiu os lábios, inclinou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e desviou os olhos para cima, parecendo pensar ou tentar se lembrar de ter visto alguém com a descrição de Chanyeol.

“Você tem certeza que é essa pessoa que você procura mesmo?”

“O quê?” É claro que ele tinha certeza. Pelo o que se lembrava, não tinha batido a cabeça nos últimos minutos nem nada do tipo para não se lembrar do próprio melhor amigo. “Sim, é claro que eu tenho.”

“Bem, então eu receio que não poderei te ajudar. Não vi ninguém por aqui assim. Entretanto, talvez você queira se conectar com ele através das estrelas?”

“Como assim?” Kyungsoo mexeu os dedos nervoso — aquela mulher o deixava nervoso — e seguiu o olhar para onde ela apontava, acima de suas cabeças, dando dois passos para trás para enxergar melhor.

Um letreiro amarelo neon escrito ‘Astralis’ e que brilhava mais do que o futuro de sua irmã na carreira de medicina se encontrava pendurado na fachada da barraca. Era difícil não notá-lo, Kyungsoo não sabia como não tinha o visto antes enquanto caminhava em direção a tenda. Era como se ele não estivesse lá mas que agora estava, o hipnotizando como punimento por não ter o enxergado antes. 

Embaixo da palavra estava o que Kyungsoo achou ser o slogan da loja _‘Se conecte com as estrelas’_. 

Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos.

“E então?” A voz o chamou novamente, quebrando aquele encanto que ele nem sabia como tinha entrado para começo de conversa.

Kyungsoo então entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali: aquela mulher estava tentando passar a perna em si. Provavelmente viu sua cara de desespero no meio da multidão e jogou verde para atraí-lo até sua barraca. Agora estava tentando convencê-lo a gastar seu dinheiro em uma leitura de tarô ou algo do tipo, a julgar por aquele slogan brega. Mas Kyungsoo era mais esperto que isso.

“Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso. Preciso encontrar meu melhor amigo.”

“Talvez não. Talvez você precise encontrar respostas ao invés disso.”

“Mas o que?” Kyungsoo sussurrou e cruzou os braços ao sentir o vento gelado entrar pelas mangas de seu casaco. Parecia que a temperatura tinha caído uns dez graus nos últimos minutos. Era melhor se afastar dali e voltar a procurar por Chanyeol antes que congelasse. 

Ele deu dois passos para o lado decidido a ir embora até ouvir a mulher falar de novo.

“Você não tem nenhuma pergunta para o universo? Como por exemplo sobre os seus estudos, o seu futuro, a sua família, _principalmente_ sobre sua família.” Ao notar que ela tinha conseguido a atenção de Kyungsoo, tocando em um tópico aleatório novamente, a mulher continuou a falar só que dessa vez com mais entusiasmo. “Família, certo? Elas são complicadas por natureza. Não gostaria de saber as respostas para as perguntas que sempre fez a si mesmo em relação a sua família?”

“Eu não vou gastar meu dinheiro pra você ler o meu futuro nas cartas ou na borra de um café, ou em qualquer outra coisa idiota que você jura ser mágica. Eu nem acredito nisso, sinto muito.”

“Ah, meu querido, eu também não acredito em mágica, apesar de achar que todos nós precisamos de um pouco dela às vezes, não concorda?” _Não_ , Kyungsoo não concordava com aquilo. “Mas eu entendo que você é um cara da ciência, sempre foi, mesmo não entendendo muito sobre ela na teoria, não é? Para você é mais fácil acreditar nas coisas que vê com com os próprios olhos, nas coisas que pode provar para si mesmo que estão certas e assim acreditar que estão mesmo.”

Mas que merda era aquela? Kyungsoo estava mesmo recebendo algum tipo de psicanálise de uma total estranha? O que era aquilo?

“Olha eu realmente não tenho tempo nem paciência para essa baboseira. Se me der licença, eu preciso ir.” Kyungsoo trocou o peso de uma perna para outra, parecendo querer algum tipo de permissão da mulher para se afastar de vez, o que era estranho, já que não tinham pregos o prendendo no lugar, porém a sensação que sentia lhe dizia algo totalmente diferente.

“O que acha de eu fazer uma leitura para você de graça? Se achar que é tudo uma baboseira mesmo, pode espalhar para o parque inteiro que eu sou uma charlatã com truques baratos. Eu não me importo. Vamos lá Kyungsoo, você esteve a vida toda à procura de respostas, por que a resistência agora?”

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos com a fala da mulher.

“Ei! Como é que você sabe meu nome?” Ele procurou por alguma etiqueta ou crachá em sua roupa que tivesse gravado o seu nome, mas é claro que não tinha nenhuma.

“Então isso é um sim?” Ela sorriu e sua voz tinha um tom de mistério que estava começando a dar calafrios em Kyungsoo. 

Ele balançou a cabeça e se aproximou novamente do balcão, tinha que saber porquê aquela estranha sabia seu nome, vai que ela estava tentando dar um golpe em sua família e o estava seguindo e o estudando a meses. Ele tinha que saber, tinha que proteger sua família mesmo que isso fosse contra tudo o que dizia sobre ela para os outros.

“Ótimo!” A mulher bateu uma palma contra a outra em animação e se virou para pegar algo.

Quando ela voltou, colocou uma caixa vermelha no balcão e, diferente do que Kyungsoo estava esperando, tirou de lá cinco esferas de tamanho médio, uma de cada cor, feitas do que parecia ser vidro, já que Kyungsoo conseguia ver a transparência em cada cor.

Ela colocou as esferas na tampa da caixa, que servia como um tabuleiro, e Kyungsoo observou as bolinhas rolarem para um canto. Era bonito, pareciam pequenos planetas de cristal.

“O que são?” Perguntou curioso.

“Se chamam Asteriscus, significa pequenas estrelas. São usados em jogos de Apotelesma, como esse aqui. Cada uma representa um dos cinco pilares da vida de alguém: família, amizade, trabalho, autoestima e afetividade, que podem ser relacionamentos amorosos também. Você escolhe um e pode fazer até três perguntas relacionadas a ele. Pode escolher e pegar.”

Kyungsoo observou o tabuleiro e com os dedos quase congelados por conta do frio, pegou uma esfera de cor avermelhada. 

“Afetividade, ótimo!” Ela bateu as mãos mais uma vez. “Faça uma pergunta." 

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e tentou pensar em algo que quisesse perguntar sobre a sua vida amorosa praticamente inexistente. Será que ele deveria fechar os olhos?

“Não esqueça de dizer em voz alta, querido.”

“Por que?”

“Os astros têm o poder aqui, mas sou eu a intermediária entre eles e você e, infelizmente, ainda não sei ler mentes.”

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos e suspirou, decidindo fazer uma pergunta genérica, daquelas que todo mundo já fez uma vez na vida.

“Eu vou encontrar o amor da minha vida, ou minha alma gêmea, ou sei lá o que, algum dia?”

“Mas é claro que sim” ela respondeu sem hesitar. “Todos nós vamos ou já encontramos essa pessoa. A grande questão é se a notamos ou a deixamos passar despercebida, isso é determinante para o fato dela continuar ou não nas nossas vidas depois disso.”

“Certo.” Ele conseguiu controlar a vontade de revirar os olhos mais uma vez se lembrando de uma pergunta importante e que realmente queria fazer. “Como você sabe o meu nome?”

“Hmm, acho que essa pergunta não tem muito haver com o tópico que estamos discutindo, não acha? Talvez se você pegar a esfera correta...”

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e trocou a esfera que segurava por uma de tom azul-claro. “E agora? Pode me dizer como sabe o meu nome?”

“Ainda a esfera errada, _Kyungsoo_.” Ela usou o seu nome propositalmente o fazendo começar a ficar irritado. “Agora estamos falando sobre família. Por que não tenta perguntar algo que realmente queira saber?”

Kyungsoo trocou o peso de uma perna para a outra e rolou a esfera pelos dedos até a palma da mão. _Família_. A mulher não tinha errado quando disse que ele tinha perguntas sem respostas dentro de si a algum tempo, principalmente envolvendo sua família. 

Se aquela mulher fosse algum tipo de bruxa ou vidente mesmo, não custava nada tentar não é? Provavelmente ela só daria uma resposta vaga e ambígua novamente que irritaria Kyungsoo de vez o fazendo voltar a sua busca por Chanyeol.

Ele trocou a esfera de uma mão para outra tentando pensar no que exatamente perguntaria até parar e apertar a bola de cristal na mão direita.

“Meus pais gostam de mim de verdade? Quer dizer, eles me amam?” _Aquilo tinha saído meio desesperado?_

“Por que eles não te amariam, querido?”

 _Ok_ , totalmente desesperado a julgar pelo tom de voz e o olhar de pena que a mulher lhe lançava. 

Kyungsoo deveria estar parecendo uma criança birrenta, mas que se dane, ele não estava nem aí. Se fosse para se humilhar que pelo menos fosse com uma estranha que nunca mais veria na vida.

“Sinto que às vezes eles só gostam de mim — ou fingem gostar — porque eu sou filho deles. Se eu fosse qualquer outra pessoa no mundo aposto que seria do tipo que eles nem olham duas vezes ou que detestariam, isso se já não detestam.”

“Seus pais não te detestam, querido. É claro que eles te amam.” 

“Duvido muito disso.”

“Talvez não seja tão perceptível quanto você gostaria, mas eles te amam. Eles só são pais, como quaisquer outros. E como quaisquer outros, eles tinham sonhos e expectativas para você desde que você era apenas um embrião no ventre de sua mãe. Isso é algo que todos os pais fazem, algo que eu pessoalmente não concordo, mas está na natureza deles.”

É claro. É claro que seus pais tinham expectativas para si, expectativas essas que Kyungsoo não conseguiu alcançar mas Chaeyoung sim. Aquilo o enfurecia! Por que eles não podiam gostar de si do mesmo jeito que gostavam de Chaeyoung? Por que não podiam o amar pelo o que ele era e não pelo o que esperavam que ele deveria ser? 

Por que ele não era como Chaeyoung? 

_Por que?_

“Algum dia eu vou ser melhor que a minha irmã?” Acabou perguntando antes de processar as palavras que saíram de sua boca.

“Tem certeza que está fazendo as perguntas certas, querido? Talvez não encontre as respostas que realmente queira desse jeito.”

“Tenho!” Kyungsoo respondeu na defensiva. “Quero saber se algum dia vou ser melhor que a minha irmã.”

“Não.” A mulher respondeu meio decepcionada com a postura do outro. Kyungsoo não estava nem ai se parecia um babaca agora, precisava saber. _Precisava_.

“Por que? Porque eu não posso ser tão bom quanto ela?”

“Você já usou as três perguntas para esse tópico, querido. Que tal escolher outro cristal?”

“Não! Eu quero saber o porquê. Por que eu sou assim? Por que não posso ser talentoso como Chaeyoung?”

“Você só está olhando as coisas pelo lado errado. Você-”

“Não me venha com esse papo de que eu sou bom em outras coisas, isso é o que todos dizem. Mas até nessas coisas Chaeyoung é melhor do que eu. E pelo o que me disse, ela sempre será, não é?”

A mulher suspirou e começou a guardar as esferas de volta na caixa, percebendo que talvez Kyungsoo não quisesse mais jogar, cego pelos sentimentos que o haviam consumido sempre que o assunto era aquele.

“Então é isso que você realmente quer? Ser melhor do que sua irmã?” A mulher perguntou com uma expressão dura no rosto.

“Sim!” Respondeu sem hesitar apertando a esfera azul em sua mão quando a mulher a pediu de volta com um gesto, concordando com a sua resposta. Kyungsoo respirou fundo sentindo uma pontada na cabeça, sabia que estava sendo ridículo e irracional e que provavelmente acabaria com uma dor de cabeça pelo estresse do assunto. “Quer dizer, não assim, não igual, talvez só um pouco melhor, eu… eu não…”

Kyungsoo esqueceu o que ia dizer quando sentiu mais uma pontada do lado esquerdo da cabeça, derrubando a esfera no chão e tendo que fechar os olhos e se apoiar no balcão da barraca para não cair devido a tontura repentina causada pela dor.

Ele ouviu a mulher sussurrando alguma coisa, talvez estaria perguntando se ele estava se sentindo bem — t _alvez_ — porém Kyungsoo não conseguiu entender as sílabas que saíam na boca fina e delicada dela até abrir os olhos novamente, quando sentiu a dor enfraquecer.

“Me desculpe querido, mas nós já estamos fechando. Você deveria ir agora, a sua jornada será longa.”

Kyungsoo apenas balançou a cabeça e se afastou da tenda, precisava procurar um lugar para se sentar, estava enjoado e sentia a dor em sua cabeça começar a voltar com uma outra pontada bem em sua nuca.

Ele cambaleou por alguns metros sem realmente enxergar muita coisa em sua frente além de alguns pares de pés usando tênis e botas de inverno, as imagens se misturavam em sua cabeça, estava tudo embaçado.

Kyungsoo chegou até um banco de madeira em um dos cantos do parque e sentou, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos. A pontada ficou ainda mais forte o cegando por um tempo. 

O que era aquilo? Será que tinha alguma coisa podre no milkshake que ele havia tomado?

Onde estaria Chanyeol nessas horas?

Será que alguém se importaria se ele deitasse por alguns segundos naquele banco? Kyungsoo não se preocupou em debater a resposta para aquela última pergunta e encostou as costas no assento do banco. Provavelmente era apenas um mal estar, uma queda de pressão, se deitar nessas horas sempre ajudava.

Ele continuou com os olhos fechados e apertou a lateral do rosto tentando ter algum pensamento que fizesse sentido até sentir sua consciência começar a deixar seu corpo. Estava morrendo? Claro que não, _seu idiota,_ provavelmente era apenas um desmaio.

Um desmaio!

Kyungsoo estava desmaiando e não tinha ninguém para lhe ajudar. Onde estava Chanyeol? Alguém provavelmente estaria vendo a cena e viria o socorrer, não é? _Não é?_

Kyungsoo respirou fundo mais uma vez tentando levar oxigênio para o seu cérebro mas sabia que agora já era tarde, iria desmaiar a qualquer segundo no banco de madeira de um parque de diversões e provavelmente morreria congelado se ninguém viesse o ajudar.

_Onde estava Chanyeol?_

E então, apagou.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, só mais uma coisinha: os títulos dos capítulos dessa fic são inspirados na letra de algumas músicas que eu considero meio que a trilha sonora dessa história, então a música que inspirou o título e um pouco desse capítulo também é Another Night on Mars - The Maine
> 
> até o próximo capítulo 😊


End file.
